Spin The Bottle
by Saereth
Summary: "Ever play Spin-The-Bottle?" he asked innocently, trying to keep his expression neutral. Tomura shook his head slowly, watching the glass bottle in Dabi's hands with curiosity. Dabi is bored. And what does he do when he's bored? Annoy Tomura of course!
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Dabi stared dismally out the small window of the warehouse, watching the rain slide across the grime-covered glass as he toyed idly with his drink.

The new safe house for the League of Villains was much larger than Kurogiri's Bar, but it lacked any of the warmth or comfort that had came with the old meeting place, the cement floors and iron walls of the old warehouse were really nothing more than storage, and no one had bothered to do more than the most basic of renovations to make it inhabitable.

Dabi was slouched sideways across a single armchair, whiskey glass held lazily in his hand and serving as his only real entertainment for the day.

Gods was he bored.

He couldn't even go out into the city to find his usual fun. Kurogiri was off somewhere doing something Dabi supposed was important, and there was no way he was going out in the rain.

His eyes wandered away from the static view of the window and landed on the lounge to his right.

Hunched over, eyes fixed to the screen in front of them, Tomura Shigaraki twitched his fingers rhythmically over the control in his hand with his little fingers extended on each side, his lips moving silently as he played the game, deep in concentration.

Dabi stared at the mess of a boy, taking in his oversized hoodie and bare feet. His light blue hair was matted over his face, and Dabi wondered how he could see through such an untidy mop. Then again, the kid got around with a severed hand over his face most of the time, so he supposed he managed somehow.

A smirk split over his patchwork face and he tilted his head slightly. Here was an easy target to cure his boredom.

After joining the league, Dabi had discovered that teasing his boss was the most fun he'd had in years without using his quirk. Tomura was easy to rile up, and Dabi loved watching him try to master his emotions and try to act un-fazed. In fact, if he could manage to flush Tomura's face red and activate his excoriation disorder then it was time well spent in his books.

"Hey," he said, placing his glass down and shifting slightly so he could see Tomura's face, "Hey, Mophead."

Tomura's expression remained unchanged as he focused on his game.

Dabi stretched over to the table next to him and selected a handful of pistachio shells for his ammunition.

His first shot missed, flying wide and bouncing pathetically off the stone wall.

A second shell was fired, this time landing on Tomura's bare foot, which barely so much as curled at the impact.

Dabi narrowed his eyes, smirking. Even if Tomura was too focused to hear him, there was no way he could ignore him forever.

A third shell was aimed at the screen that captured Tomura's attention. Then a fourth.

The fifth shell bounced off the side of his face.

"Do that again," Tomura said quietly without moving his head, "and I will personally see to it that you loose your hands."

Dabi grinned in success.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" he asked innocently.

"I'm concentrating." Tomura replied, his hands jerking slightly as he dodged something on screen.

"Is the game really that hard?" he snickered, "maybe you should try a lower difficulty."

Tomura clenched the controller, trying to block out Dabi's voice.

Dabi sighed, rolling out of his chair and striding over to plop himself down on the lounge next to his boss.

"You look stressed, Boss. I thought games were supposed to be relaxing."

"I am relaxed." Tomura ground out from between clenched teeth.

Dabi took in his tensed shoulders and rigid back and an idea sprang to his mind. An awful, wonderful idea.

"I could help you unwind if you want," he said casually, stretching out on the lounge so he was taking up almost all the room.

"You could help me by leaving me alone," Tomura snapped.

Dabi fell silent for a moment, his eyes moving from Tomura's face to the screen and back until the time was right to strike.

"A good, hard fuck is what you need," he threw out casually right as Tomura attempted something on screen, and it had the exact effect he was looking for.

Long fingers clenched in anger and shock, wrapping around the controller, causing it to disintegrate and crumble from beneath the holders hands.

The room dimmed slightly as the screen turned black, flashing red words of defeat as though joining in with the mocking.

"Now look what you made me do," Tomura whispered venomously, his hands still clutching the air, "Why would you do that? Do you have any idea how pissed off you're making me right now?"

His voice became louder with each word.

"What the FUCK is your problem? How the FUCK am I supposed to finish my game now?"

"I'm sure Kurogiri will bring you a new controller if you ask nicely," Dabi replied, his face plastered with a shit-eating grin.

"And what am I supposed to do until he returns?" Tomura's hands moved to his neck and began scraping absently against his skin.

"I already made a suggestion," Dabi shrugged.

Tomura gave him such a dead-pan look that he was sure the boy would simply walk out of the room and leave him alone, so he quickly added, "Or, we could play a different game,"

Tomura's fingers paused and he cocked his head at the words.

"What sort of game?" he asked slowly.

Dabi reached down, selecting an empty glass bottle and holding it up.

"Ever play Spin-The-Bottle?" he asked innocently, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Tomura shook his head slowly, watching the glass bottle in Dabi's hands with curiosity.

Dabi had counted on this. He didn't know much about Tomura's past, but it was pretty clear that he lacked experience in social situations, and there was very little chance he'd ever played silly drinking games.

"Great," Dabi grinned, sliding over to the end of the lounge and turning to face Tomura, "It's a very simple game, but it might still take you a few goes to nail it if you're new."

Dabi lay the bottle down on the cushion in between them, wondering how far he could get with this before Tomura clued on.

"All you need to do is sit in a circle," he drew a vague circle in the air connecting the two of them, "And spin the bottle, then whoever spins the bottle has to kiss the person it's pointing to when it stops."

"This isn't a game," Tomura said, glaring at him.

"Sure it is," Dabi smiled.

"There are only two of us," Tomura replied slowly, and Dabi could see him working his way towards the conclusion.

"Well if you're too scared to play…" Dabi feigned turning away until Tomura reached out, grasping the bottle with three fingers.

This was too easy.

Tomura sent the bottle spinning in its place and leaned in close, his head hanging directly over the top of the bottle as he watched it twirl rapidly. Dabi leaned in with him and waited.

The bottle slowed. It's top circled past Dabi once. Twice. Then settled directly facing him.

"Now what?" Tomura frowned, looking up to find a smirking Dabi leaning close to his face.

A red flush bloomed quickly over his features as he realised the ridiculous trick.

"You're such an asshole," he sneered, making to leave.

"Don't be such a coward, Mophead, It's only a game!" Dabi laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the lounge.

Three fingers wrapped tightly around the arm that held Tomura down, "Let me go now, or you loose the arm."

Dabi froze for a moment, pondering his next move.

He had only seen Tomura use his quirk on other people a few times, and he wasn't displaying the anger or cold calculation that usually came with his actions.

Instead, Tomura actually sounded confused, as though he had lost his footing, and the blush had settled deeply in his cheeks.

He was flustered.

"No." Dabi said smugly, taking in the sight of a powerless Tomura with relish. He wasn't surprised to find his own heart picking up pace, or the warmth that was pooling in his abdomen in anticipation.

"No?" Tomura's head swung around, "You're telling me you want to die?"

"I want you to finish the game," he replied.

"Let. Me. Go."

Dabi wasn't fooled by the bluff. His grip wasn't hard, Tomura could have easily slipped his hold and walked away. Instead he was frozen in his seat, trying to maintain eye contact and win his own game wills.

He leaned in close and whispered. "Kiss me."

They stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing. Then, with a movement so sudden Dabi almost jerked his hand away, Tomura dashed forward and planted his lips against Dabi's, barely brushing him before pulling back, looking mortified at his own actions.

"What was that?" Dabi asked, biting his lip to dull the warm tingle that echoed there, "Is that what you call a kiss?"

Tomura didn't reply. He didn't seem to be able to move at all.

"You really suck at this game, you know that?" Dabi laughed, taking a sip of his whiskey before grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

"Wha-" Tomura barely had time to register the spinning bottle and what it meant before Dabi leaned over him, ducking down and capturing his scarred lips.

A strangled moan caught in the pale boys throat as Dabi moved his lips gently, teasing and nudging. That sound was all he needed to get him going. Releasing Tomura's arm, he reached up and slipped his hands into the tangled mass of blue hair, pushing him harder into the kiss.

Tomura gasped and Dabi took his chance, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth with a groan. He's tongue found Tomura's and stroked until, hesitantly, he began to respond, mimicking Dabi's movements until they were both breathing deeply, fighting for dominance.

By the time they surfaced for air, Dabi was practically laying on top of a panting Tomura, who seemed dazed.

"That's more like it," Dabi grinned, "Who would have thought a good snog was all it took to render our great leader speechless."

"Fuck you," Tomura hissed, "I'll-"

Dabi cut him short with another forceful kiss, grinding his hips into him for good measure. His pants were now uncomfortably tight, and with Tomura splayed out beneath him, he could clearly feel the affect they were having on each other.

"If that's what you want," he whispered, breaking away from him and rubbing his hardening cock against Tomura's own erection, eliciting a small, desperate moan from him.

"I don't think this is part of the game," Tomura gasped, his hips lifting up slightly in search of more contact.

"Neither's that noise you just made, Boss," Dabi replied, "Clearly we both hate following the rules."

This comment earned a snort of laughter from Tomura, which promptly turned into a cry of pleasure when Dabi slipped his hand between them gripped his length through the fabric of his pants.

"So, is this what you want?" Dabi teased, watching with glee as Tomura's head fell back and his eyes rolled upwards each time he palmed his cock.

"I- ahh," Tomura struggled to get a word out, his hips thrusting up shamelessly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Dabi smiled, slipping under the elastic of his trousers and wrapping his hand around Tomura's hardened length.

The flesh on flesh contact caused his proverbial victim to cry out shock and Dabi couldn't resist capturing his lips again, swallowing the whimpers and moans that came with each snap of his wrist greedily, his own need growing stronger with each delicious noise he forced from Tomura's throat.

Continuing his attentions on Tomura's cock, Dabi ended the kiss and placed a trail of nips and licks up his throat, stopping at his ear to whisper, "Do you want more?"

Tomura's flushed face twisted in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

"You... Know I do," he gasped out softly, and Dabi was impressed with how angry he managed to sound while being jerked off.

"You'll have to be a little more specific," Dabi pushed, enjoying his position of power and watching Tomura's face grow more desperate.

"I want..." Tomura's voice wavered, "Ahh! I want you fuck me god dammit!"

Dabi's heart leapt at his victory.

"Good, now wait here," He rolled off Tomura easily and stood up.

"What?" Tomura pushed himself from the couch slightly, looking thoroughly confused through his arousal.

"You heard me. Wait here. And strip."

"Strip?" Tomura repeated his orders, glaring at him angrily.

Dabi rolled his eyes and dashed out of the room. It only took him a few moments to locate the lube he had left in a box by his other equipment, but he lingered at the door to the lounge area, watching from the shadows to see if Tomura would come to his senses and flee.

If he didn't, Dabi was going to fuck him senseless.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

To Dabi's immense satisfaction, Tomura hadn't moved from his position when he finally came back into the room.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Tomura snapped.

Dabi ignored the question, "I thought I told you to strip," he said, sitting back on the couch opposite Tomura, "Why can't you follow simple orders?"

"You're not the one who gives orders here!" Tomura snarled, his fierce tone let down somewhat by the painfully obvious erection pushing through his pants.

Dabi cocked his head and replied, "If you don't take your clothes off, then I won't _get_ you off."

Tomura's mouth snapped shut and a sour expression settled on his features like a child who had been told to eat his vegetables or he wouldn't get dessert.

Reluctantly, he unzipped his hoodie and threw it aside.

Dabi made a show of watching him undress. Leaning back, he stretched out and slipped his hand around his own cock, making sure Tomura could see him when his head emerged from his shirt.

"What are you doing?" his sneered, tossing his shirt away.

"I'm just enjoying the show," Dabi shrugged, loving the fresh blush that crept over his cheeks.

"I really hate you," Tomura pouted before wriggling out of his pants and kicking them away.

"Aww, don't be mean," Dabi replied mockingly, "You might put me out of the mood."

"Shut up," Tomura snapped, "And why am I the only one naked here. This isn't fair,"

"Life's not fair," Dabi replied, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down into his lap.

To his surprise, Tomura was the one to initiate their next move, straddling his thighs and kissing him so fiercely that Dabi had no choice but to sit back and allow the younger boy to take charge for a moment.

It was only when he felt a sudden coldness that he pulled away and looked down to find his shirt had decayed away, leaving his chest bare.

"Whoops," Tomura grinned from above him.

"You're such a brat, you know that?" Dabi replied, grabbing his hips roughly and pulling him down into his lap.

Tomura's replying laughter was cut short when Dabi grabbed his shaft and began stroking steadily, watching with satisfaction as Tomura's smugness was replaced by helpless pleasure and he fell forward, resting his forehead in the crook of Dabi's neck.

"I think I like this side of you better," Dabi said, using his free hand to open the small bottle of lube and smear it over his fingers.

"Fuck- Mmph..." Tomura had lost his words again.

With deft precision, he slipped his free hand between Tomura's legs and smeared the lube over is hole, kneading him gently.

"Gah!" Tomura leapt forward slightly at the sudden attack before leaning back again with a a desperate sigh, pushing his ass out to give Dabi better access.

When Dabi slipped his finger in, curling it slightly, Tomura yelped and grabbed his jaw, cracking his teeth painfully against Dabi's in his attempts to kiss him harder.

"Shit, you really like this," Dabi panted, struggling to ignore the urge to pin him down and fuck him. Tomura was still so tight around just one finger that if he tried it now, one or both of them could end up hurt.

"M-m…more," Tomura mumbled, biting down hard on Dabi's neck when he obligingly eased in a second finger and began pumping rhythmically.

"Watch those hands," Dabi warned, feeling Tomura's clawing fingers move lower.

"What? These hands?"Tomura raised his left hand innocently, "Did you suddenly remember that I'm actually dangerous? I could kill you so easily..."

Dabi rolled his eyes, "You're in no position to brag, I could literally set your insides on fire right now," and he leaned forward slightly, sucking one of Tomura's purportedly deadly fingers into his mouth.

Tomura's eyes lost focus and Dabi felt him begin to twitch and constrict around his fingers.

"Not so fast," he smirked, releasing him before he could reach his peak.

"What the fuck?!" Tomura whined, "Why are you such a fucking tease?"

"Because you're too much fun, and I don't want this to end until you're begging me,"

Dabi pushed him roughly out of his lap and pinned him down, "I want to see if I can turn you into a complete. Fucking. Mess." He punctuated his sentence with harsh thrusts, marveling at the affect his words were having on himself.

He'd never really been into power play or domination, but Tomura's raw need was stoking the flames inside him, and he would never admit it, but the fact that he could earn such a primal reaction from his usually composed, ruthless leader was beginning to feel like an addiction.

Tomura seemed to be bracing himself for Dabi's next move, his hands flexing into fists in agitation as he watched him sit back on his haunches and tug his jeans down, palming a generous amount of lube onto his aching cock.

"You look like you want this," he said softly, noticing Tomura's eyes following his hands hungrily.

Tomura swallowed, clearly not trusting himself to speak.

Dabi grabbed his thighs and pushed them apart, lifting him slightly to get the perfect angle before positioning himself at Tomura's entrance.

Slowly, with is face close enough to Tomura's to take in every detail, he began to push.

Tomura's eyes widened an he gasped in pain and pleasure as Dabi slipped inside, "Relax," Dabi whispered, shaking from the effort to not slam himself deep into the velvety heat, "Fuck, you're so tight!"

"Y-you... Ohh!" Both of them were struggling to breath by the time Dabi was fully sheathed inside him.

Dabi kissed him tenderly, careful not to move until Tomura was fully adjusted. Even with all the stretching he had done he was still gripping his cock like a...

"Shit," Dabi sighed, his eyes widening, "Please tell me you've done this before?"

"The hell does that matter?" Tomura gasped, still struggling with the sensation of Dabi's cock being lodged deep inside him.

Dabi rolled his eyes. It didn't matter, but if he hadn't been such a stubborn bastard and just mentioned it he could have saved him a lot of discomfort. Pain had it's place in the bedroom, but Dabi didn't really feel like injuring him on his first time.

Instead of answering, Dabi slowly drew his hips back until he was almost out and began to shallowly fuck him, feeling his body become more relaxed beneath him as pleasure took over and his eyes closed.

When Tomura switched from passively laying to rising his hips, meeting each thrust, Dabi knew it was safe and he growled, latching onto his neck and earning a loud rasping moan from Tomura as he increased his speed and depth.

To distract himself from the breathtaking tightness and heat that assaulted his cock with each thrust, Dabi busied himself with leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys over the scratch marks that littered Tomura's neck and shoulders.

Tomura breathed a word so softly between his moans that Dabi barely caught it.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk, deliberately slowing his pace.

"You... Heard me," Tomura scowled, panting beneath him.

"I didn't quite catch it over the other noises you were making," he grinned, "You'll have to speak up."

"Tch…"

"Tomura," Dabi urged.

That one word. A single key that seemed to bypass all the angst and confusion built up inside.

Tomura's head snapped up at his name. "Harder… Fuck me harder!" he gasped, almost begging.

Dabi obliged willingly, giving himself over to the heaven he had accidentally discovered and slamming himself into Tomura, their moans becoming louder and more desperate until Tomura finally broke beneath him, letting out a heart-wrenchingly vicious cry as his eyes lost focus and cum spilled from his cock, spreading over his chest.

Two more strokes and Dabi fell after him, pressing deep inside his still fluttering walls and filling him with a groan before slumping over.

They both lay silently catching their breath in a sweaty mess as the screen continued to flash defeat at them.

As soon as his senses returned, Dabi pulled out and lifted his weight off Tomura slightly, who didn't even seem to be aware that he was being crushed. His eyes were closed and his hair was matted to his reddened face. Dabi had never seen him look quite so dishevelled and the tightness in his chest that urged him to steal one last kiss would have been concerning if he wasn't feeling so utterly sated.

Dabi stole his kiss and tugged on Tomura's bottom lip with his teeth playfully, earning a tired frown.

"You ok, Mophead?" he asked, moving some of the stray hair from his face.

Tomura waved him away sleepily and rolled onto his side, "Haven't you bothered me enough?" he rasped half-heartedly.

Dabi snickered and settled himself on the end of the couch at Tomura's feet, picking up his drink and lighting a smoke.

"For now, maybe," he muttered, but Tomura was already asleep.

Dabi smirked and pulled out his phone to send a text to Kurogiri.

_Kurogiri. Boss broke his game controller, can you pick up a few spares? I think he's going to have a bad week._


End file.
